1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel injection systems and, more particularly, to a vent system for venting or bleeding air from fuel injection systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many fuel injection systems, when the engine has run out of fuel, and fuel is replenished in the fuel tank, the fuel pump is not able to cause fuel to flow to the fuel rail, and consequently from the fuel rail to the fuel injectors at the individual cylinders. Rather, the air is compressed in the fuel injection system ahead of the fuel, and, essentially, a high pressure vapor lock occurs.
For venting the fuel injection system, typically there is a manually activated vent valve at the outer end of the fuel rail, beyond the last fuel injector. The valve utilizes a manually actuated valve stem. Depressing the valve stem allows the compressed air to be vented to the atmosphere through the valve. The valve is typically protected by a cap.
In order to actuate the valve, the user of the vehicle typically must have a companion, since two individuals are required. One individual manually actuates the valve and the second individual turns the engine starter over. This also runs the fuel pump. Air is vented from the system while the fuel pump is operating. The venting is typically concluded when fuel is sprayed out of the vent valve.
Obviously, a single individual operating a vehicle typically cannot bleed or vent the air from the engine and crank the engine at the same time. While such a dual function may be accomplished by a single individual with a remote starter button, it is seldom, if ever, that a vehicle owner is so equipped.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the prior art by including both a manual valve and a remotely operated solenoid controlled valve to vent or bleed the air from the fuel injection system. Moreover, the air is vented back to the fuel tank, rather than being vented to the atmosphere. This, obviously, prevents hydrocarbons from being emitted into the atmosphere, and accordingly comprises a beneficial result that otherwise is/are, under prior art circumstances, more undesirable hydrocarbon emissions into the atmosphere.